Le charme de Gwen
by Emma140
Summary: / !\ Spoilers TASM 2 / !\ Que se serait-il passé, si, lorsque Harry avait prit Gwen au dessus de la tour de l'horloge, celle-ci avait été capable de le raisonner ? Et si par son esprit vif et intelligent, Gwen séduisait Harry ? Cette fois-ci, Harry ne veut plus tuer Gwen, mais Peter, et pas par vengeance, non, pour avoir Gwen pour lui tout seul. Terminée- Alternate Ending possible
1. Chapter 1 :Le Bouffon Vert tue pas Harry

**1. Le Bouffon tue, pas Harry.**

-HARRY ! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE, CE N'EST PAS TOI, HARRY…CE N'EST…CE N'EST PAS TOI, HARRY, REPOSE-LA.

Les cris de l'homme en costume spandex aurait pu être perçu par plusieurs personnes, s'il y avait eu des personnes aux alentours, mais voilà, ces cris étaient destinés, à Harry Osborn, flottant dans les airs, grâce à son planeur, et tenant Gwen Stacy dans les bras. Harry pouvait sentir l'angoisse dans la voix de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami, et il s'en délectait.

-Harry… !

Cette fois-ci, le murmure venait de Gwen Stacy, qu'il tenait dans ses bras, prêt à la lâcher, elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus plein d'espoir.

-Harry est mort, siffla furieusement le Bouffon Vert à Gwen Stacy.

-HARRY, l'interpella de nouveau Spider-Man, C'EST ENTRE TOI ET MOI, TU VEUX TE BATTRE ? BATS-TOI CONTRE MOI, LAISSE-LA PARTIR !

À ce moment-là, les yeux de Gwen ont plongés dans ceux d'Harry, remplis de folie et de fureur.

-Harry, murmura t-elle du ténor le plus doux qu'elle pouvait, je sais que tu es en colère, je sais que tu veux lui faire payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait, mais il a essayé de te protéger, regarde…Tu t'es injecté du venin d'araignée d'Oscorp, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mêles-toi de tes oignons, sale trainée !

Gwen ne fit pas attention à l'insulte, pour l'instant, elle devait sauver sa peau, et celle de Peter :

-Harry, regardes-toi, tu es sur le point de me jeter dans le vide, c'est de ça dont Peter voulait te protéger, ce n'est pas toi, Harry, il a raison, Harry ne ferait jamais ça, il ne balancerait pas la petite-amie de Spider-Man dans le vide, pour le blesser comme jamais…

-HARRY, REPOSE-LA, continua d'insister Peter, l'angoisse faisant trembler sa voix.

-Harry, écoute sa voix, écoute la voix de ton meilleur ami pleine d'angoisse, tu ne veux pas réellement lui faire ça…J'en ai douté pendant très longtemps, mais je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à moi, Harry. Et il tient à toi…Et tu tiens à lui…N'est-ce pas ?

-La ferme, LA FERME !

Harry semblait faire face à un combat intérieur, ses mains tremblaient, et Gwen sentait qu'il était sur le bord de la balancer dans le vide, mais que la partie bien de lui, hésitait.

Il n'était pas devenu complètement fou…

-Harry, tu ne veux pas faire ça, tu ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier, n'est-ce pas ?

-HARRY REPOSE-LA ! TOUT DE SUITE !

La voix de Peter s'était faite plus ferme, en plus de l'angoisse, on pouvait, maintenant, y dénoter une touche de colère contenue. Qui c'est ce qu'il fera à Harry, si il tue Gwen ?

Harry eut presque peur pendant un instant, puis il se rappela que c'est lui qui tirait les ficelles, pas Peter.

-Harry, tu vas gâcher ton avenir, tu iras en prison, tu auras du sang sur tes mains…Pour toujours…

-QUEL AVENIR ? JE VAIS MOURIR SI JE REDEVIENS COMME AVANT !

Il semblait en colère, elle le sentit bouger ses bras pour la jeter.

-Non, non, Harry, ne fait pas ça ! Je sais qui pourra t'aider, je sais, c'est un scientifique, tout le monde pense que c'est un incapable, mais c'est faux !

-Qui c'est ?

-Le docteur Curtis Connors !

Harry leva un sourcil, puis baissa les yeux, Peter était toujours en bas, il avait arrêté de d'essayer de convaincre Harry, il se demandait ce qui avait arrêté Harry, il n'osait espérer que Gwen avait été assez intelligente pour le faire douter. À vrai dire, oui. Il espérait comme un fou.

-Connors…Le lézard….Et il pourra me trouver un antidote dans les plus brefs délais ?

-Il lui faudra du temps, souffla t-elle en tremblant dans les bras de Harry, mais…

-Gwen, cette fois-ci la voix de Harry était douce, arrête d'avoir peur, je ne vais pas te faire du mal.

L'espoir illumina les iris couleur ciel de Gwen, elle lui fit un grand sourire, Harry dirigea son planeur vers le bas doucement, et s'arrêta devant Peter, toujours dans son costume rouge et bleu, qui n'osait prononcer un seul mot.

Harry déposa doucement Gwen sur le toit en verre de la tour de l'horloge, dès qu'elle fut posée, Peter s'empressa de s'approcher d'elle et de la serrer contre lui, soulagé.

-Merci, murmura t-il à Harry, merci. Je suis désolé, Harry, je vais tout faire pour t'aider, je…

-Tu ne pourras rien faire, mais Gwen m'a dit qui pourra m'aider. Je veux aller voir Connors, et je veux que vous veniez avec moi.

-Demain matin, je suis épuisée, supplia Gwen.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire, mais soudainement, la partie folle de lui commença à faire des siennes, le Bouffon Vert…

Le Bouffon Vert, il essayait de reprendre le contrôle, l'œil droit de Harry se mit à tressaillir plusieurs fois, il se mit à trembler et serra les dents, tentant de garder le contrôle.

Peter le vit bien, il mit immédiatement Gwen derrière lui, plus protecteur que jamais…

-Harry, contrôles-toi, je t'en prie…

-Peter, laisse-moi, lui parler, insista Gwen en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de son petit-ami.

-Non, Gwen, il ne se contrôle pas, tu…

-Peter, j'ai réussis à le raisonner une fois, je peux recommencer !

-Non !

-Partez, ordonna Harry, maintenant, je ne veux pas faire de mal à Gwen…Partez !  
-Mais Harry, murmura Gwen, tu…Tu as besoin d'aide…

-Je vais m'en sortir…Partez !

-Merci Harry, répéta Peter, je reviens après, d'accord ? Ne bouge pas, je ramène Gwen chez elle, et j'arrive, ok ?

Harry hocha la tête, respirant bruyamment, et serrant les dents.

* * *

Lorsque Peter déposa lui et Gwen sur l'escalier de secours de celle-ci, il la lâcha, arracha son masque de son visage, passa ses mains sur ses fesses et la colla davantage contre lui, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Il s'était retenu devant Harry, mais il avait eu tellement peur, lorsqu'il avait pu de nouveau la serrer dans ses bras, il avait cru qu'il avait un ange entre les bras. Un ange descendue du ciel…Apportée par un Bouffon Vert.

Entre deux baisers, il ne cessait de lui chuchoter qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait eu si peur, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir dans les bras d'un de ses ennemis.

Gwen tentait de répondre à ses baisers, mais Peter ne lui en laissait pas le temps, il l'embrassait partout, bientôt ses baisers dévièrent sur sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou.

Gwen attrapa les cheveux brun de Peter et gémit doucement, accentuant la fougue de Peter.

Il commença à chercher la fermeture de sa jupe noire, mais elle l'arrêta :

-Quoi…Qu'il y a t-il…Tu n'as pas envie ?

-Si, si…Mais, tu as promis à Harry de…de revenir.

Peter hocha la tête et se détacha de Gwen, il caressa sa joue et l'embrassa plus tendrement que précédemment.

-Je vais aider Harry et je reviens après, d'accord ?

-D'accord…Ho et Bugboy ?

-Hum ?

-Achètes des préservatifs sur le chemin de retour.

Peter rougit furieusement et hocha la tête, en déglutissant, Gwen prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

-Allez vas-y…

Il remit son masque sur sa tête et lança une toile, s'empressant d'aller rejoindre Harry.

Harry était allongé sur le toit de la tour de l'horloge, les yeux fermés, Peter atterrit à côté de lui et le secoua pour le réveiller. Les yeux émeraude d'Harry s'ouvrirent tandis qu'il regarda Peter, soudainement, Harry ne pouvait plus contrôler le Bouffon. Le Bouffon ne cessait de lui montrer des images, de cheveux blonds, de yeux bleus, de lèvres fines.

_C'est elle que tu veux, lui chuchota le Bouffon._

_Mais c'est lui qui l'a. Tu dois l'exterminer…_

_Harry ne comprenait pas ce que voulait le Bouffon, maintenant._

_« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux… »_

_Toujours la même chose, tu dois exterminer Spider-Parker, mais pas pour la même raison, ce n'est pas ce que je veux Harry. C'est que nous voulons, et nous voulons Gwen Stacy, et pour cela, il faut tuer Peter Parker, mais pas tout de suite ! _

_« Qu…Quoi ? Mais Peter est mon ami… »_

_Non, ce n'est pas ton ami. Il t'aide parce que tu as laissés Gwen en vie, et que Gwen lui a dit de le faire. C'est Gwen, la seule et unique personne qui se soucie réellement de toi, et tu dois l'avoir. Pour toit tout seul._

_« Pour moi tout seul… »_

_Oui, ne tue pas Peter, maintenant, attends le moment propice, je te dirais quand._

_« Tu es mon maître »._

Harry était redevenu fou, mais cette fois-ci, il réfléchissait beaucoup plus, il adressa un faux sourire à Peter et se releva, aidé par son ami.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, suggéra Peter à son ami.

-Tu as raison, mon ami…Allons dormir.

* * *

Lorsque Peter revient chez Gwen, elle l'attend dans sa chambre, vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements. Les lumières sont éteintes, il fait noir.

Il tient la boite de préservatifs dans sa main, tremblant légèrement, Gwen le tire dans la chambre et l'embrasse, la lune les observe, éclairant leurs deux visages dans la pénombre de la chambre de Gwen, il enlève son costume, tandis qu'elle l'observe, en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle enlève son soutien-gorge,

Il enlève son boxer.

Puis, elle enlève sa culotte

Ils s'embrassent et se dirigent vers le lit de Gwen, la fenêtre de Gwen est grande ouverte, mais cela ne les gêne pas, en ce premier jour de Juin, l'air est agréable, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid.

Leurs jambes s'emmêlent, et soudainement Peter lance une toile avec ses lanceurs posés sur la table de chevet de sa bien aimé et tire les rideaux, la fenêtre reste ouverte, alors que le vent fait légèrement bouger les rideaux couleur forêt de Gwen.

Harry est sur le toit de l'immeuble en face, il ne voit pas grand chose, mais il entend leurs gémissements, ses poings se serrèrent, le vent fit voler légèrement les rideaux, et il les aperçut, la couverture ne couvrait qu'à partir de leur abdomen, et couvrait leur hanches, avant de découvrir leur cuisses, Peter avait placé ses bras de part et d'autre du visage et lui donnait des coups de bassins, le visage de Gwen était déformé par le plaisir que lui procurait son amant.

Le Bouffon Vert était furieux, rendant Harry furieux, à son tour.

_« Je vais aller le tuer et prendre sa place… »_

_Pas maintenant, Harry, patience. Un jour elle sera tienne…_

_« Mais en ce moment, elle appartient à Peter et je ne le supporte pas ! »_

_Patience, sinon, tu vas tout gâcher, laisse-les, tu te vengeras plus tard_

Harry lança un autre regard à la fenêtre de Gwen, cette fois-ci, elle avait posé une main sur le cou de Peter, tandis qu'il continuait de lui faire l'amour, et elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose qu'il entendit, que le Bouffon Vert entendit :

-Je t'aime…

_Contrôles-toi, tu lui feras payer plus tard…_

Harry serra les poings mais écouta son maître, il se détourna, il avait des bombes en forme de citrouille dans les « poches » de son armure, il pourrait les faire arrêter en faisant exploser l'escalier de secours de Gwen.

_NON._

Le Bouffon Vert lui interdit formellement, mais le désir de Gwen était si fort, que Harry n'écouta pas.

_NON. HARRY TU DOIS M'OBÉIR !_

La bombe percuta l'escalier de secours de Gwen et explosa bruyamment, soudainement, Peter se figea, Gwen ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, Peter se détacha d'elle et la laissa dans le lit, se levant pour aller à la fenêtre en enfilant son boxer, il observa d'abord l'escalier de secours détruit, puis son regard dériva vers une silhouette qu'il connaissait très bien.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et chuchota assez fort :

-Elle sera mienne, Peter.

Peter fronça les sourcils, et carra la mâchoire :

-Jamais. Je te tuerais avant…

Harry esquissa un sourire narquois, et chuchota :

-C'est ce qu'on verra…

* * *

1er chapitre du « Charme de Gwen », cette fiction comportera 4 chapitres, expliquant comment Harry va se débrouiller pour avoir Gwen.

Petite chose à savoir : Le Bouffon Vert essaye de le contrôler, mais il a parfois du mal. Dans ma fiction, effectivement, le Bouffon est un peu une autre personne qui fait partie de Harry, un peu comme dans les premiers "Spider-Man" de Sam Raimi.

Malgré que je préfère les TASM de Marc Webb.

Laissez des reviews si ça vous intéresse :D


	2. Chapter 2: Gwen a son mot à dire

**2. Gwen a son mot à dire**

-Très bien…Tu…Tu es en train de me dire que Harry me veut ?

Le café fumant de Gwen se mit à trembler entre ses mains fragiles, elle tenta de reprendre de la consistance, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

-Oui…Je suis désolé Gwen, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est fixé cet objectif.

Un monde de fou. Elle vivait dans un monde de fou.

Il y a encore quelques minutes, elle faisait l'amour avec l'homme de sa vie et soudainement, elle était dans un café, où son petit ami lui apprenait que le meilleur ami de son petit-ami redevenait fou et la voulait comme femme ?

La Bouffonne Verte ?

C'était hors de question pour Gwen, elle passa une main sur son visage et se retint de pleurer.

Pouvait-elle avoir la paix ?

-Je suis désolé, Gwen. C'est ma faute…

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas…

-Je sais que tu mens, Gwen. Je sais que tu voudrais avoir une vie normale…Mais je suis désolé, mais avec moi ce ne sera jamais normal…

-Sauf si tu arrêtes d'être Spider-Man…

-Gwen…

Je poussais un rire amer et me levais de la chaise, je laissais un billet pour mon café, et m'éloignais vers la porte.

Je marchais sans vraiment de but, je me doutais bien que Peter devait me suivre, pas en Peter Parker mais en Spider-Man, et effectivement, j'entendis des gens derrière moi pousser des exclamations.

_-Regardez c'est Spider-Man, sur le toit ! _

_-Sérieux ?_

_-Oui ! _

Mais Gwen voulait le punir, elle ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, ni même le moindre signe, elle fit comme si il n'était pas là, elle continua de marcher, et tandis que tout New York s'émerveillait sur la présence de leur super héro, mais Peter s'en fichait – du moins aujourd'hui – il voulait l'attention d'une personne en particuliers.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir la prendre dans les airs, maintenant, mais avec toutes ces personnes autour, c'était bien trop dangereux, et les gens s'intéressaient de trop près à Gwen.

Peter suivit Gwen discrètement, les gens étaient fixés sur lui, ils ne voyaient pas qu'il suivait Gwen.

Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle reçu un appel, Peter était bien trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit, il continua quand même à la suivre.

Mais Peter crut que son cœur s'était arrêté lorsqu'il vit Gwen à l'entrée d'Oscorp, une limousine y était garé.

Harry Osborn en sortit, souriant à Gwen, il prit sa main et la porte à ses lèvres.

Gwen ne dit rien, se laissant faire, son chauffeur apporta à Harry un cadeau qu'il tendit à Gwen.

Était-elle sérieuse ?

Voulait-elle le punir à ce point ?

Gwen prit le cadeau que Harry lui avait tendu, et embarqua dans sa limousine, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à rouler, Harry sourit :

-Ouvres ton cadeau !

Gwen défit doucement l'emballage du paquet cadeau, elle trouva deux boites, une rectangulaire et assez longue et l'autre carré et petite.

Elle commença par la boite rectangulaire et l'ouvrit, un collier argenté avec un cœur en or.

-Harry…

-Attends ouvre l'autre boite…

Gwen obéit et y trouva une petit clef, elle mit une main devant sa bouche :

-C'est une voiture ?

-Non. Une voiture c'est inutile à New York, c'est la clef ta villa en Espagne, Gwen.

-Ma…Quoi ?

-Je sais que tu penses que Peter est l'homme de ta vie, mais, tu as été celle qui a illuminé ma journée, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai faillis tuer une perle comme toi…

-Harry, c'est vraiment généreux, mais tu offriras une villa en Espagne, à celle qui fera battre ton cœur.

-Oui, mais…C'est toi qui fait battre mon cœur, Gwen.

-Celle qui fera _réellement_ battre ton cœur, Harry.

-C'est toi, Gwen.

-Non, non…Je n'ai rien que tu veux, tu veux une femme classe, qui est intelligente…Qui ne te fera pas honte.

Gwen remit les objets dans les deux boites et releva ses yeux azur sur Harry qui souriait :

-Tu es intelligente, Gwen, tu es classe, magnifique, je ne pourrais jamais avoir honte de toi. C'est dur de faire mieux que Gwen Stacy…

Gwen secoua la tête, et serra les dents :

-Harry, je…Je suis avec Peter.

-Donne-moi une chance, une chance de te prouver que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

-Une chance ?

-Oui, un dîner ou…un café ?

-Harry, je suis en couple avec Peter, aller dîner avec toi, c'est un rendez-vous et c'est le tromper. Et…Je ne peux pas lui faire ça…Car je l'aime.

Gwen sortit de la limousine, lorsque soudainement, Harry agrippa le poignet de Gwen.

-Je t'en supplie, Gwen…Je t'aime.

-Harry, c'est une illusion, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques semaines, et j'aime Peter. Alors s'il te plaît accepte-le et laisse-nous tranquille, tu n'as pas à te battre pour moi, Harry. La bataille est déjà terminée, et j'ai choisis Peter. Ce sera toujours Peter. Je suis désolé.

Dès que Gwen sortit de la limousine, elle fut prise par son amoureux dans son costume, et s'envola dans les airs, à une vitesse hallucinante. Les gens n'eurent pas le temps de voir Gwen Stacy, seul une tache rouge et bleu et des cheveux blonds, au loin…

Peter les posa sur le toit d'un immeuble, il attrapa ses mains et serra les dents :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans la limousine d'Harry, Gwen ?

-Je…

-Tu veux me torturer ?

-Non, je ne veux pas te torturer, je voulais juste mettre les points sur les « i » avec Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce cadeau ?

-Un collier et une clef pour une villa en Espagne…

-Une villa en Espagne ? Woaw.

-Ouais, mais je lui ai tout laissé…C'est toi que j'aime Peter.

-Merci. Je ne pourrais probablement jamais t'offrir ça…

-Peter, je ne veux pas de Villa ou…

-Je ne parle pas seulement de ça, je te parle, d'une vie normale, agréable…Tu courras toujours un certain risque, mais je t'aime tellement, et je sais que tu souffres quand on est séparé, ce qui est mon cas, aussi. Le résultat est horrible, et…Je suis tellement égoïste que je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir pour moi tout seul et Harry…Si tu le choisis, tu choisis une meilleure vie et…

-Peter. Chut. Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas d'Harry et son argent, ni d'Harry et sa « meilleure » vie, je suis heureuse avec toi, et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais l'être autant. Je t'aime, Peter Parker, et c'est toi que j'ai choisis.

Gwen posa ses lèvres sur celles de Peter, celui-ci l'embrassa. Il était si heureux !

Elle l'acceptait comme il était, malgré qu'il n'arrivait pas à renoncer à Spider-Man, malgré qu'elle avait failli mourir à cause de lui, malgré qu'il l'avait laissé tombée le jour de l'enterrement de son père, malgré qu'il l'ait faite souffrir.

Gwen méritait tellement mieux que lui, et pourtant, elle était heureuse avec lui.

Pas à dire, Peter Parker avait du bol d'être avec une fille si exceptionnel.

* * *

Les mains de Harry tremblaient, il serra les dents, tandis que son chauffeur lui lançait un regard dans le rétroviseur. Harry activa la vitre teintée qui sépara le chauffeur et les gens dans la limousine, il regarda son cadeau et fronça les sourcils.

Que pouvait-il faire pour que Gwen accepte enfin de le choisir à la place de Peter ?

-Si je peux me permettre, monsieur, dit le chauffeur derrière la vitre, prouvez-lui que vous êtes là pour elle, devenez son ami et lorsqu'elle vous fera confiance, attendez qu'elle est une grosse dispute avec lui. Soyez là pour elle, réconfortez-la avec des fleurs et du chocolats et elle vous tombera dans les bras.

Harry baissa la vitre teintée et regarda le chauffeur qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années.

-Vous…Vous avez raison.

_Harry ! Ne l'écoute pas, nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre, si Gwen Stacy ne veut pas de nous, alors…_

_« La ferme ! La ferme ! Tu ne m'attires que des ennuis, depuis le premier jour ! »_

_Tu dois m'obéir, je suis ton maître, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux te faire !_

_« LA FERME ! »_

Harry échappait de plus en plus à l'emprise du Bouffon Vert, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devenait sain d'esprit au contraire, Harry devenait fou. Sauf que c'était plus grave, car contrairement à avant, ce n'était pas le Bouffon Vert dans son esprit qui était fou, c'était lui.

Harry Osborn devenait réellement taré, et ne pensait plus logiquement.

Il voulait qu'une chose, qu'une personne.

Gwen.

Gwen Stacy.

Gwendolyn Stacy.

Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy.

Qui deviendra bientôt Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy Osborn.

Oui, elle sera sa femme, dès qu'il aurait exterminé Peter Parker, elle serait sa femme.

_Gwen ne voudra jamais de toi si tu tues son Peter adoré !_

_Réfléchis, elle sera en colère et triste, elle voudra peut-être même en finir avec la vie._

_« Je ne la laisserais pas faire. Je l'aime »_

_Mais elle ne t'aime pas, alors que vas-tu faire, hein, tu vas la forcer ?_

_« Précisément, Bouffon, et c'est pour ça que qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle m'appartiendra ! »_

* * *

Harry devient complètement fou O_O

Et c'est même plus le Bouffon Vert, c'est juste lui qui perd la boule.

Du coup un réel combat va s'enclencher pour Gwen, mais c'est pas deux garçons qui se battent pour le cœur d'une fille. Non.

Puisque Gwen aime Peter et n'aime pas du tout Harry. Gwen a fait son choix, mais Harry ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et décide qu'il va assassiner Peter. Comme ça, il pourra prendre Gwen et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher.

Laissez des reviews, ça fait plaisir.

Emma.


	3. Chapter 3: Gwen sera sienne

**3. Gwen sera sienne, qu'elle le veuille ou non**

Harry Osborn n'était pas le genre de garçon a abandonné facilement, ho non.

Au contraire, Harry était persévérant, il adorait prouver qu'il était capable d'atteindre son but. Peu importe la situation.

Il était assit sur son balcon, à penser à Gwen, elle l'obsédait, et il la voulait, comme Peter l'avait eu.

Il voulait être près d'elle, il voulait être autour d'elle, il voulait être à l'intérieur d'elle, il voulait embrasser ses douces lèvres roses pulpeuses.

Gwen, pensa t-il, un jour, très bientôt, tu seras mienne.

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Gwen, malheureusement, elle ne lui répondit pas. Harry ne voulait pas le croire, mais il était clair que Gwen l'évitait, ne répondant plus à ses e-mails, textos ou messages Facebook. Mais si elle croyait s'en tirer comme ça…

_« Salut, c'est Gwen, vous savez quoi faire après le bip ! »_

BIIIIP.

-Salut, Gwen, c'est Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre parler de moi, mais s'il te plaît, écoutes ce message jusqu'au bout. J'ai compris, rassures-toi, tu aimes Peter, très bien, ça me va. Si je peux être seulement ton ami, je serais heureux. Alors, rappelle-moi, lorsque tu voudras d'un ami. Ho et désolé pour ton escaliers de secours, j'ai envoyé des gens immédiatement le réparer sans que ta mère l'apprenne, ils seront discrets, ne t'en fais pas, ton escaliers de secours sera flambant neuf d'ici demain, je crois, en tout cas, voilà, j'espère que tu ne me détestes pas trop. À bientôt !

Harry envoya son message et poussa un soupir, ce qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir être avec elle.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu écoutes ce crétin de chauffeur, c'est bien toi qui m'a dit que tu allais la prendre, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! _

_« La ferme, Bouffon ! »._

_Harry, tu perds ton temps, elle bave d'admiration devant son Spider-Man, c'est lui le héro fort, viril, mystérieux, gentil, musclé dont elles rêvent toutes, en plus Peter Parker est deuxième de la classe, et ça c'est important pour Gwen, l'intelligence, il s'intéresse à plein de choses, autant artistiques que scientifiques, il mérite Gwen, pas toi._

_« JE LA MÉRITE TOUT AUTANT QUE LUI ! Je peux lui offrir pleins de voyages à des expos sciences partout dans le monde, des bijoux, des robes, des villas… »_

_Tu ne concurrenceras pas avec l'argent. Ça n'intéresse pas Gwen, elle n'en manque pas chez elle, vu l'assurance vie de son père, ancien Capitaine de police, et sa mère qui est avocate, elle ne manque de rien, sans être gâté. Gwen n'a pas les mêmes valeurs que toutes les femmes que tu as rencontrés, seulement intéressé par ton argent et ta célébrité. _

_« Que puis-je faire ? »_

Le Bouffon reprenait doucement le contrôle de Harry, à sa plus grande satisfaction, le rêve du Bouffon allait enfin être réalisé.

_Tu dois tuer Peter Parker. Mais pas n'importe quand, n'importe comment. Tu vas lui envoyer une lettre, lui disant de te rejoindre à la tour de l'horloge, là où tout a commencé, et que tu as Gwen. Gwen sera assise en sécurité quelque part, mais attaché, afin qu'elle ne tombe pas de manière ridicule. Tu le provoqueras en duel pour le cœur de Gwen._

_« Mais…Gwen, elle ne veut pas »_

_Et bien, elle apprendra à nous aimer. Tu l'as dis toi-même, j'ai l'impression de parler avec un autre Harry que celui dans la limousine, un Harry plus faible, plus fillette. _

_« Mais…Si elle me déteste après que j'ai tué son bien-aimé et qu'elle ne veut pas de moi, qu'est- _

_ce que je fais ? »_

_ON NE LUI LAISSE PAS LE CHOIX, QU'ELLE LE VEUILLE OU NON, GWEN SERA NÔTRE FEMME ! IL VA FALLOIR ARRÊTER D'ÊTRE DÉLICAT, HARRY !_

_« Tu…Tu as raison… »_

_Bien, alors commençons par la première partie du plan, tu vas voir Gwen et tu la prends qu'elle le veuille ou non !_

_« D'accord… »_

_Tu la poses sur la tour de l'horloge et tu l'attaches bien correctement sur l'un des murs en haut afin qu'elle soit au première loges pour assister à la défait humiliante de son amoureux_

_« Et, ensuite… ? »_

_Tu laisses une lettre sur le lit de Peter Parker, lui expliquant la situation, soit il vient se_

_battre soit on prend Gwen pour ailleurs ! _

_« Très bien, et Gwen apprendra à nous aimer tu es sûr ? »_

_Fais moi confiance, Harry, elle n'aura pas le choix quand son précieux Spider-Man sera mort_

_« Très bien. Allons conquérir Gwen Stacy… »_

…_Et tuer Spider-Man !_

Harry se leva de sa chaise sur son balcon et ouvrit son laboratoire secret dans son appartement, le costume du Bouffon Vert était toujours là, les bombes aussi.

_-Bien…_

Harry se posa dans le costume qui se referma de lui-même, tandis que le planeur se remit à

fonctionner, Harry sentit ses bombes citrouilles dans la « poche » de son costume.

-Bonjour Gwen Stacy et au revoir Peter Parker…

Elle sera sienne, il sera mort, Harry en était désormais sûr !

* * *

Lorsque l'on est un super-héro génétiquement modifié et aimé de tout New York, il faut savoir faire des choix.

Des choix pour protéger ceux qu'on aime.

Des choix pour se protéger soi-même.

Et même parfois des choix, pour protéger nos ennemis.

Et même le plus gentil des garçons, avec le plus strict des codes d'honneur, doit parfois choisir l'option la plus sombre. La mort.

Pas pour lui, mais pour son ennemi. Harry devenait trop dangereux et trop près de Gwen, à son goût, et Peter n'avait pas envie de revivre un remake de « Electro + Bouffon Vert » dans la même soirée avec un autre super-vilain.

La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'est que Harry ne voulait plus de mal à Gwen, au contraire, c'était la seule chose qui était un tantinet rassurante, mais Gwen lui avait dit non, mais Peter sera étonné de voir Harry battre en retraite si facilement, chose qui n'arrivera probablement jamais.

Peter atterrit sur l'escalier de secours de Gwen qui fit un bruit sourd assez inquiétant, avec sa force et sous les lamentations de Gwen, insistant sur le fait que sa mère allait la tuer, Peter a utilisé sa force pour prendre la partie décroché du mur de son escalier de secours et la remettre correctement, une partie de l'extrémité de l'escalier de secours était enfoncé dans un trou causé par lui. En gros, la pire réparation, jamais faite. C'est Harry qui détruisait, mais c'était Peter qui reconstruisait.

Gwen n'était pas là, sa chambre était, comme d'habitude, rangé de manière impeccable, tout était sa place et rien ne trainait.

Peter poussa son front contre la vitre et poussa un petit soupir. Il avait vraiment envie de voir Gwen et celle-ci avait disparu, dieu-ne-sait-où ?

-Raaah, grogna Peter, où es-tu, Gwen ?

Des pensées effrayantes et incongrues lui traversaient l'esprit, et si, Harry était revenu et…

Ho mon dieu !

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ce Bouffon Vert de malheur !

Peter rentra chez lui, se faufilant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, dans un désordre pas possible, un petit feuille de papier était posé sur son lit, Peter allait la froisser lorsqu'il aperçut des mots dessus, il la déplia et la lut :

_Cher Peter,_

_Tu te doutes bien que le refus de Gwen m'a…Légèrement contrarié, et comme elle refuse de m'accorder une chance, je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix, elle verra donc l'homme exceptionnel que je suis, et pour cela. Je t'invite…Enfin, si tu ne viens pas, je remporte le combat et j'emmène Gwen très loin et bonne chance pour la retrouver. Nous sommes à la tour de l'horloge, nous allons nous battre devant Gwen, pour Gwen. C'est un combat à mort, Peter. Celui qui remporte, sera celui qui sera vivant et qui aura Gwen._

_Ne t'en fais pas Peter, je sais que tu as peur, mais je te promets que nous prendrons soins d'elle lorsque tu seras mort. Et si tu te dis que Gwen ne se laissera pas faire. Sache une chose :_

_Elle n'aura absolument pas le choix._

_J'espère que tu as bien profité d'elle la dernière fois que tu l'as vus, car c'était la dernière fois que tu avais l'occasion de la toucher et de l'embrasser._

_Elle sera mienne, Peter. _

_Que tu le veuilles ou non._

_Qu'elle le veuille ou non._

_Rendez-vous donc à la tour de l'horloge…Quand ?_

_Maintenant et dépêches-toi, l'horloge tourne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_H & B_

Peter écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de remettre son masque, ses pensées s'étaient révélés être vraies finalement, Harry avait prit Gwen dans cette foutu tour de l'horloge et il voulait se battre pour l'avoir.

Peter lança une toile et partit aussi vite qu'il le put, vers la tour de l'horloge.

Il sauverait Gwen, et tuerait Harry.

Oncle Ben n'approuverait pas, mais Peter ne pouvait pas laisser une telle menace pour Gwen en vie.

Désolé, Oncle Ben, pensa Peter, mais je l'aime, je l'aime tellement que si je pouvais je décrocherais la lune pour elle. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et même si étrangement, c'est moi qui la comble, alors je dois rester en vie.

Nous devons rester en vie, tous les deux.

Je vais aller la sauver…Je vais aller nous sauver, tous les deux. Car si elle meurt, je meurs et vice-versa.

Courage, Gwen, Bugboy arrive à la rescousse !

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, ce sera le chapitre du combat entre Peter et Harry, il s'intitulera :

Peter ou Harry : Qui aura Gwen ?

Voilà, voilà, qui aura Gwen ?

Harry, machiavélique, avec une double personnalité et riche ou Peter, gentil, doux, attentionné avec un alter-ego aimé de tout New York ?

Mais est-ce que l'un d'eux aura Gwen… ?

Les accidents, c'est si vite arrivé…

On se voit au prochain chapitre pour répondre à toutes ses questions.

À bientôt !

Emma.


	4. Chapter 4: Peter ou Harry Qui aura Gwen

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Gaelle** : Oui du suuuuuspense, c'est ce qui fait de ma fiction ma fiction.  
Bon je me comprends.  
Peter ou Harry...  
Un d'eu va gagner, mais il y'aura une fin alternative, pour que tout le monde soit content. Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

**The Amazing Dylan-Man** : Merci :3. Oui on verra qui gagnera !

**Valia** : Hooo . I read english's fanfiction too, but I use Google Traduction and then I check the original text. I learn a lot of expressions ! :)  
If you want to write a review in French don't be afraid to make mistakes, I make a lot of mistakes too so...Don't worry. :)).

**AmelleOtaku** : Ta review m'a fait réfléchir, je n'avais tout simplement pas penser à un lemon entre Gwen et Harry, mais grâce à toi, je vais sérieusement envisager cette possibilité. Tu voiiiis, c'est important de laisser tes idées dans les reviews, tu auras peut-être ce que tu veux, et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas dans l'histoire, ne t'en fais pas. Il y aura un "alternate Ending".

**Guest** : Happy Ending, hein ? Huuuum. Maybe :3

* * *

**Le charme de Gwen**

**4. Peter ou Harry : Qui aura Gwen ?**

Un jour, le Capitaine Stacy a dit à sa fille que plus tard, elle serait sûrement très jolie et que beaucoup de garçons la convoiteraient, et qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse un choix juste et bon.

Il lui a dit de ne pas choisir le quarter back de l'équipe de football parce qu'il est musclé et populaire, ni le beau gosse que toutes les filles suivent.

Il lui a dit de choisir celui qui quand elle le reverrait, ferait accélérer son cœur, qui serait attentionné, doux, intelligent, soucieux d'elle, qui l'aimerait vraiment. Celui avec qui, elle aurait l'impression de flotter en tous le temps.

Et Gwen l'avait trouvé ce garçon attentionné, doux, qui se souciait d'elle et qui l'aimait vraiment en la personne de Peter Parker. Bien sûr, George Stacy n'avait pas réellement prévu que ce garçon attentionné se fasse piquer par une araignée radioactive, devienne un justicier masqué connu sous le nom de Spider-Man, et donne une formule au que celui-ci utilisera pour faire pousser son bras amputé et que les effets le transforment en lézard géant qui, par la suite, le tuerait.

Non, évidemment, le Capitaine Stacy n'avait pas prévu cela, il n'avait pas prévu de faire une promesse à ce garçons attentionné lui demandant de rester loin de Gwen, il n'avait pas prévu que Max Dillonws se fasse électrocuter et devienne Electro, ni que Harry ait une maladie mortelle, le forçant à demander de l'aide à Spider-Man, qui refusa de donner son sang, Mr Stacy n'avait pas prévu que Harry se vengerait en libérant Electro et en essayant de tuer sa fille, qui par son intelligence, à réussit à le dissuader.

Il n'était pas prévu que Harry et le Bouffon tombent amoureux de Gwen Stacy, et la ramène à la tour de l'horloge pour un ultime combat avec ce garçon attentionné à qui il a demandé de rester loin de sa famille, et qui, comme il est un crétin, ne l'a pas fait.

C'est hallucinant, le nombre de choses qui n'étaient pas prévus. Hallucinant.

Mais voilà, Gwen, aujourd'hui était en danger, pas forcément de mort, mais la perspective de passer sa vie avec un fou furieux ne la réjouissait pas. Mais pas du tout.

-Hum, il semble que ton bien aimé est en retard, remarqua Harry en se léchant les lèvres.

Il s'approcha de Gwen, qui était accroché avec des menottes de fer, elles-mêmes reliés à une barre en métal, pour être sûr que Gwen ne tombe pas ou puisse se détacher, ses pieds étaient au dessus de quelques engrenages, Gwen déglutit.

-Peut-être que je peux t'embrasser, afin que tu prennes goût à mes lèvres…Elles n'ont sûrement pas le même goût que Peter, mais je suis presque sûr que j'embrasse mieux !

Il tenta de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, mais Gwen tourna la tête, lui montrant sa joue, Harry attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et la força à tourner la tête, il s'approcha et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, Gwen tentait de résister, mais Harry lui faisait mal, dès qu'il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Gwen, elle lui mordit de toutes ses forces avec ses dents.

-Sale trainée, siffla Harry furieusement, s'éloignant d'elle, il sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche, bien ce n'est pas grave, on pratiquera ça quand ton amoureux sera mort.

-Harry, supplia Gwen, je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, sinon tu ne me ferais pas ça, Harry, je t'en prie, laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-nous tranquille…Pitié…

Harry plissa les yeux et secoua la tête :

-Non. Je t'aime, Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy…Osborn, prochainement.

-QUOI ?

-Tu as bien entendu, dit-il en se mettant à genoux, Gwendolyn Stacy veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

-NON !

-C'est parce que je n'ai pas de bague en diamants, ça ne fait rien, sache juste que j'ai dans mes projets de t'épouser, Gwen.

-Pas si je m'y oppose, dit une voix derrière eux.

Peter, en Spider-Man, était là, les poings serrés il s'avança vers Harry qui se détourna de Gwen.

Les deux anciens meilleurs amis se fixèrent, Harry se mit à rire et s'approcha de Peter :

-Enfin tu es là…

-Oui, et c'est pour t'exterminer, tu ne toucheras pas un cheveux de Gwen !

-Bien, alors commençons le combat, Gwendolyn, tu donnes le coup d'envoi !

Gwen secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas voir Peter se battre, surtout pas à mort, et pour elle, Peter vit sa tristesse et sa colère et il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sortir de là, ma chérie…

Gwen hocha doucement la tête, elle voulait l'embrasser encore une fois, juste au cas où…

Peter le comprit, releva son masque et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, cependant Harry l'arracha bien vite de là où il se trouvait le faisant reculer :

-Pas le droit de goûter à la récompense avant de l'avoir gagner, Peter !

-Tu l'as bien fais, toi.

-Tu étais en retard, dit simplement Harry comme si ça excusait tout, Gwendolyn, le coup d'envoi !

Gwen plongea ses yeux dans les lentilles blanches du masque de Spider-Man, ses yeux azur lui demandèrent de faire attention :

-Je t'aime, Peter.

-Moi aussi, Gwen, je te promets que je vais te sortir de là.

Cette petite déclaration irrita fortement Harry, qui se retourna vers Gwen, prêt à lui faire très mal, cependant Peter tira une toile sur son bras et l'empêcha d'avancer :

-Pas le droit d'abîmer la récompense avant de l'avoir gagner, dit Peter en imitant Harry tout à l'heure.

-Gwen, insista Harry prêt à faire un meurtre.

Gwen regarda une dernière fois Peter qui hocha la tête.

-3…2…1…Go !

Harry s'élança vers le tisseur de toile, le plaquant au sol, Peter lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac pour le dégager et s'accrocha au mur rampant, Harry s'élança vers lui avec son planeur, mais Peter prépara son poing qui entra directement collision avec le visage de Harry, celui-ci secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et esquiva le deuxième coup de Peter, prenant son poignet et lui donnant un coup dans le ventre, à son tour, Peter fut plaqué contre le mur mais se dégagea avant de revoir un autre coup, un lança une toile dans les yeux de Harry que celui-ci arracha, dès qu'il retrouva la vue, Peter lui envoya un coup de pied dans le visage, et le plaqua au sol :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais ça, Harry, on était ami !

-Et toi ? Tu te crois un saint, tu as refusés de me donner ton sang !

Harry se dégagea, en donnant un coup de tête à Peter et en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre, celui-ci le rattrapa avec une toile, et l'accrocha contre le mur, il voulut en faire de même avec le bras gauche, mais Harry se dégagea, grâce à son planeur qu'il avait récupérer, une larme sortit du bout du planeur, et fonça vers Peter qui l'évita en sautant agilement.

Harry effectua un demi-tour et attrapa Peter par le cou, le plaquant contre un mur, sa lame si près de sa gorge :

-Tu étais mon ami, Peter, et tu m'as trahi !

-Je voulais te protéger !

-Me protéger, quelle idiotie, je vais te tuer Peter et prendre Gwen !

-Noooon !

Le cri de Gwen avait fendu l'air tandis que la lame flottait très près du cou de Peter, celui-ci profita de l'inattention de Harry pour le faire lâcher son cou et se baissa, évitant la lame de justesse, il sauta et entoura le cou de Harry de ses jambes, l'étranglant, Harry perdit l'équilibre et lui et Peter allèrent se plaquer contre un mur, seulement Peter se détacha et la tête de Harry alla frapper le mur, il tomba sur le sol, tandis que son planeur rebondit vers Gwen.

-GWEN !

Peter s'empressa d'accourir vers sa bien-aimée tandis que le planeur fracassa la barre sur laquelle, elle était accroché, la barre émit un bruit sinistre, tandis que le planeur tomba sur un des engrenages de la tour de l'horloge.

Peter accourut et tira sur ses menottes, sa super force permit de la libérer, il attrapa Gwen.

-Il faut que tu sortes d'ici, c'est trop dangereux, je vais te faire descendre.

Peter allait faire ce qu'il avait dit, lorsqu'il fut plaqué sur le sol par Harry, qui tentait de l'étrangler avec ses mains, Gwen sauta sur le dos du Bouffon Vert, tentant de lui faire lâcher son amoureux, cependant, celui-ci l'éloigna d'un geste dont il ne contrôla pas la force, elle fut projeté contre le bords de l'engrenage, et une de ses mains s'accrocha sur un engrenage poussiéreux, elle tenta de faire monter l'autre, lorsque soudainement Harry apparu, souriant.

Peter, lui, était plaqué contre le mur avec des lames coincé dans le mur et qui avait accroché son costume, il tentait de se débattre, mais avait vraiment du mal. Harry sourit en regardant Peter, puis regarda Gwen.

Elle crut qu'il allait l'aider, mais il lui chuchota doucement :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu sais Gwendolyn, je t'aime, mais si il y a chose que j'aime encore plus, c'est de voir Peter détruit, je me suis souvenu que ma vraie haine était pour lui, et la haine a battu l'amour. Désolé.

Harry regarda un petit bouton sur la manche de son armure.

-Je vais vous expliquer le jeu, je vais faire tomber Gwen, et j'actionnerais l'aimant sur mon aurmure afin que mes lames se détachent de toi, Peter, et tu auras environ, quoi…une trentaine de secondes pour la sauver.

-Non, gronda Peter, Harry ne fait ça, je t'en prie !

-Mais qu'il y a t-il, Peter, Spider-Man ne peut-il pas sauver tout le monde ?

Après ces paroles, Harry appuya son pied sur la main de Gwendolyn, et sous la douleur, elle lâcha prise, il actionna le bouton et Peter fut libéré, il n'hésita pas, couru et sauta tête la première à la suite de Gwen.

Les cheveux dorés de Gwen flottaient autour d'elle, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, quelques larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux.

Peter ne laisserait pas ses yeux se fermer pour toujours, il tira une toile dans sa direction.

La toile s'étendit, s'approchant de Gwen presque comme une main blanche et fine, Gwen ne pouvait pas penser, elle avait l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti et si rapidement à la fois, la seule chose qu'elle put penser fut :

_Je suis désolé. _

La toile s'accrocha sur son chandail mauve, elle regarda une dernière fois Peter, elle aurait aimé revoir ses yeux bruns de biche une dernière fois.

Là, elle serait partit en paix.

Peter s'accrocha à une barre à plusieurs mètres du sol, la toile fut étiré un bruit sourd retentit.

Il accrocha la toile à la barre et se laissa tomber près d'elle.

Ses cheveux flottaient sur le sol, ses yeux étaient fermés, une dernière larme avait coulé sur sa joue, encore présente.

Peter attrapa son corps et la regarda, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

-Gwen ?

Il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui, Harry regardait la scène, avec un œil assez satisfait, mais Peter ne lui prêta pas attention, il avait soudainement trop chaud. Il enleva son masque, et commença à caresser les cheveux de Gwen.

-Gwen…Réveilles-toi…Tu…Tu es vivante, d'accord ?

-Vérifie son pouls, lança nonchalamment Harry.

Peter voulait mais il avait tellement peur. Dans sa vie, Peter a eu peur de tellement de choses, et n'a pas osé les faire, il a donc prit une grande inspiration puis il a prit le poignet de Gwen, et plaça deux doigts près de son pouls…

* * *

Alors…Est-elle morte…Ou pas ?

Telle est la question, honnêtement, je ne sais pas, moi-même. Vais-je suivre le comics comme l'a fait Marc Webb ou vais-je dévier et faire une fin heureuse ?

C'est que vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre !

À bientôt !

Emma.


	5. Chapter 5: Vie ou Mort ?

**5. Vie ou Mort ?**

_Honnêtement, si vous me demandez ce que je pense de la mort, je vais vous répondre que je ne pense pas que la mort représente la fin. Mais je ne pense qu'elle représente le début non plus de quoi que ce soit…Ou peut-être le début de notre réelle vie, le début de là où on doit vraiment être._

_La mort n'est pas une étape qui marque la fin de notre vie, car s'il y a quelque chose après la vie, et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre étapes après la mort, alors elle doit être la réelle place où l'on doit se trouver._

_La mort est une transition entre la vie et ce qu'il y a après, je pense que la mort est magnifique, la mort est un endroit sans peur, sans douleur, sans tristesse, sans colère, sans jalousie, sans rien de tout cela. Le seul problème, c'est que les vivants, eux, n'ont plus accès à leurs proches._

_Pourquoi devoir séparer la mort et la vie ?_

_Pourquoi ne pas faire de ces deux choses, une et même chose. Je ne comprends pas. _

_Pourquoi les cimetières sont si sinistres alors que la mort est si merveilleuse !_

_Les tombes ne devraient pas être grises, mais jaune, rouge, orange, verte clair ou même bleu ciel ! _

_Les cimetières devraient regorger de vie et de joie, malgré le fait que l'on ait « perdu » quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne le voit plus, qu'il n'est plus là. _

_Dans ce qu'on appelle les EMI – les expériences de mort imminente – tous ceux qui ont traversés ça, disent s'être vu flotter au dessus de leur corps pendant un certains moment et de voir ce qui se passait, puis d'être allé dans une sorte de prairie enchantée…Mais moi, je reste au dessus de mon corps…Comme si quelqu'un voulait me maintenir en vie…Comme si…Quelque chose me tirait vers la vie…_

_Mais je n'ai pas envie de revenir…Je suis tellement bien, ici…Je veux rester ici, pitié…_

-GWEN, GWEN, PITIÉ, RESTE AVEC MOI ! Hurla Peter Parker alors que ses doigts se resserraient autour du corps de Gwen Stacy.

-Il n'y a pas d'impulsion, je suppose, marmonna Harry Osborn, elle est donc morte.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration d'Harry, lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes des sanglots brisèrent le silence de mort qui s'était abattu.

-Gwen…

-Elle était vraiment belle, constata Harry, quel gâchis.

-…Pitié, Gwen, reste avec moi…Je t'en prie…

-Lâche-la, Peter. Elle est morte.

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud, cracha sèchement Peter, je te déteste tellement. Je devrais te tuer…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Siffla Harry en s'approchant de Peter.

-Je ne veux pas commettre de meurtre ici…C'est l'endroit où Gwen a…A rendu son dernier souffle…Cet endroit ne mérite pas d'être souillé avec le sang d'une crapule comme toi !

Peter continua de bercer le corps de son amour perdu en sanglotant tranquillement, lorsque soudainement, un petit bruit attira l'attention de Peter.

Boum.

Il se détacha de Gwen et regarda son visage pâle et ses yeux fermés.

-Ouvres tes magnifiques yeux…Allez vas-y…

Boum.

Harry regarda le corps de Gwen, les dents serrés.

_Cette trainée a survécu !_ Hurla le Bouffon dans l'esprit d'Harry.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

_On prend ce qui nous revient de droit !_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Si elle a survécu, autant en profiter…_

_« Je vois ce que tu as en tête, Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? »_

_On le prend par surprise._

Harry monta sur son planeur, et le mit en mode « plein turbo » il appela son ancien meilleur ami :

-Hé Peter !

Peter se retourna, et au même moment, le planeur fonça vers lui, il sauta pour l'esquiver et Harry s'empara de Gwen, laissée au sol, et se mit à rire.

-HARRY ! Hurla Peter, RENDS-LA MOI !

Harry s'envola très haut dans le ciel, de sorte que Spider-Man, même avec ses toiles, ne pourrait le suivre et se mit à voler à toute allure à travers New York, il ne se dirigeait pas vers son appartement, il se dirigeait là où il adorait réfléchir…Et il adorerait réfléchir à deux.

Le hangar abandonné.

* * *

Lorsque Gwen ouvrit ses paupières, elle sentit immédiatement une douleur dans ses bras ramenés au dessus d'elle, elle tenta de libérer ses poignets, mais ceux-ci étaient fermement serrés avec une corde bien serrée, seuls ses jambes étaient libres, elle regarda autour d'elle, du mieux qu'elle put, malgré la corde, elle était attachée à des barres de fer et était allongée sur un matelas. Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements, ses vêtements étaient à terre, dans la poussière.

-Peter ?

Elle se doutait bien que Peter ne l'aurait jamais attachée, mais elle espérait qu'il était là, attendant qu'elle se réveille pour la sauver.

-H…Harry ?

-Bingo, murmura une voix froide dans l'ombre.

Harry s'approcha, il ne portait plus son armure, à vrai dire, il ne portait pas grand chose à part un caleçon noir. Gwen déglutit, s'attendant au pire.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Ce que je t'ai toujours voulu au départ…Ta mort, mais avant…Le Bouffon et moi aimerions satisfaire quelques envies…

-Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien compris, Gwen.

-Ne…Ne fais pas ça…

Harry s'installa au dessus de Gwen, tandis que celle-ci se mit à bouger les jambes, pour l'empêcher de s'installer.

Harry plaça ses deux mains sur ses cuisses nues pour qu'elle arrête ce qu'elle faisait.

Il arracha le soutien-gorge d'un mouvement brusque et l'envoya près du reste des vêtements de Gwen.

-Arrêtes, arrêtes !

Il se pencha et ramassa un ruban adhésif sur le sol, Gwen en profita pour le faire basculer avec ses jambes, il rit froidement et secoua la tête :

-Gwen…Gwen…Arrêtes de résister, ça ne sert à rien. Ton prince charmant ne viendra pas, il n'a aucune idée de là où on peut être, et il ne s'en doutera pas, il cherchera partout dans la ville, mais il ne pensera jamais à venir ici.

Harry détacha un morceau de ruban et le colla sur la bouche de Gwen afin qu'elle se taise une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il arracha sa culotte, et enleva son caleçon noir, les yeux verts d'Harry sondèrent le corps nue de Gwen avec appréciation.

_« Enfin ! »_

_Hum…Dépêches-toi, Harry. Je n'en peux plus…_

_« Moi non plus. »_

Gwen continuait de marmonner dans le ruban et de crier, Harry arracha le ruban pour l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas l'erreur d'y mettre la langue et ignora les dents de Gwen qui tentaient de faire saigner ses lèvres sales.

-Harry, dit-elle quand il consentit enfin à la laisser respirer, je t'en prie. Arrêtes, je…s'il te plaît, je…

Gwen arrêta de parler, et releva soudainement son genoux afin qu'il aille cogner contre l'entrejambe de Harry qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

Gwen se releva et se dépêcha d'enfiler sa jupe et son haut, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ses sous-vêtements, elle prit son manteau vert mentholé et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle put, elle atterrit en plein cœur de Manhattan et se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique.

Elle s'empara du téléphone et fouilla dans sa poche afin de prendre les quelques pièces qu'elle avait et de les glisser dans le trou réserver aux pièces.

Mais les pièces n'y étaient plus, Gwen jura fort et regarda sur quelle rue elle était.

47ème rue.

Flash habitait tout près, Gwen courut vers son appartement et sonna comme une détraquée à l'interphone, au numéro 3 où il y avait marqué : Thompson.

-Allô ? Répondit une voix grave.

-Monsieur Thompson, c'est Gwen Stacy, la tutrice de Flash, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide !

-Heu, en fait, c'est moi, Flash. Heu Attends, Gwen, je te fais entrer.

La porte émit un bruit sourd et Gwen entra sans hésiter et prit l'ascenseur, le cœur battant.

Harry la rechercherait bientôt, si il n'était pas déjà en train de ravager New York pour la retrouver…Idem pour Peter.

Flash ouvrit la porte et Gwen entra dans l'appartement sans hésiter et ferma la porte, respirant bruyamment.

-Salut, Gwen. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gwen enleva son manteau et le posa sur le canapé, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour boire un grand verre d'eau. Elle était trop stressée pour penser à la politesse.

Les parents de Flash n'étaient visiblement pas là, Gwen s'assit sur le canapé, et ferma les yeux.

-Désolé, finit-elle par marmonner, je…je ne peux pas expliquer, mais j'aurais besoin de ton téléphone, s'il te plaît.

-Mais Gwen, dis-moi.

-Non, non, non, je…je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas de soutien-gorge ? Remarqua Flash en voyant la parfaite forme de ses seins sous son chandail.

-Je…J'étais sur le point de…De me faire violer, mais je me suis enfuis.

-Quoi ?

-Il faut que j'appelle Peter…

Flash hocha la tête et lui tendis son téléphone, Gwen s'en empara et composa le numéro de Peter.

-Flash, dit-elle pendant que la tonalité résonnait dans ses oreilles.

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-De rien. Je suis content que tu n'ais rien.

Gwen s'éloigna de Flash afin de parler librement à Peter sans que cela paraisse suspect ou louche.

_-Allô ?_

-Peter !

_-GWEN ! Où es-tu ?_

-Je suis chez Flash, je me suis réfugié chez lui après avoir…distrait Harry.

_-D'accord, d'accord, je suis là dans deux minutes, okay ? Ne bouge pas de là._

-Très bien. Peter ?

_-Oui ?_

-Fais attention. Harry doit être furieux, je ne veux pas d'une énième bataille.

_-D'accord._

La communication coupa et Gwen soupira de soulagement, lorsqu'un bruit de verre cassé retentit dans le salon.

Harry, dans son planeur, se tenait dans le salon des Thompson, un couteau dans une main et une bombe en forme de citrouille, dans l'autre.

-Ben alors, Gwen…Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ?

* * *

BON. Harry commence moi-même à me faire peur.

Ok, le prochain chapitre risqueeeee vraiment d'être le dernier avant l'épilogue.

C'est même vraiment sûr que c'est le dernier.

Laissez des reviews ça fait plaisir :D

Emma.


	6. Chapter 6: Le destin joue

**6. Le destin joue, ils sont ces jetons.**

Harry tourna ses yeux, autrefois bleu clair, maintenant devenus verts foncés vers Gwen, ses cheveux blonds sales lui tombaient devant les yeux, son corps entier vibrait de douleur, elle avait si mal...et elle était si fatiguée...Fatiguée d'échapper à la mort, elle poussa sa frange sur le côté afin de mieux voir, malgré sa vue qui se brouillait, devenant flou et humide.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et une petite larme roula sur sa joue :

-Tu vas me tuer.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Que...Fut tout ce que fut capable de dire Flash, les yeux écarquillés un peu plus loin de Gwen et Harry, près de la fenêtre.

Harry jeta un regard glacial à Flash et étira ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents crasseuses.

-Laisse-le vivre, il n'a rien fait !

-Il peut appeler la police, marmonna Harry les dents serrés.

-Harry, il n'y est pour ri...

Gwen eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry plana dans le petit salon des Thompson et agrippa la tête de Flash.

-Non, non, je...je vais pas appeler la police, je te jure, je vais pas l'app...

Harry fit cogner la tête de Flash si fortement dans le mur de son propre salon qu'un trou de la taille de la tête du jeune homme fissura le mur et Flash tomba sur le sol, après qu'Harry l'ait lâché, pour mort. Et si il ne l'était pas, il n'allait pas tarder à l'être s'il n'était pas rapidement aidé.

Gwen cria de terreur et elle sentir de nouvelles larmes dévaler ses joues pâles, elle se sentait tellement...mal ?

Mal n'était pas un mot assez puissant pour décrire comment Gwen se sentait. Si elle ne s'était pas réfugiée chez Flash, il serait encore en vie en ce moment, en train de regarder un match de foot ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Bredouilla Gwen, tremblante de partout.

Harry agrippa les cheveux blonds délavés de Gwen et la leva du sol, de sorte que son oreille soit près de sa bouche et chuchota de manière effrayante :

-Écoutes-moi bien, si tu veux que ton précieux Peter ait une putain de chance de survivre, tu vas lui dire de me donner son sang et d'arrêter d'être Spider-Man !

-is ...

-ET...Dis-lui de te torturer, Gwendolyn. Dis-lui de te torturer, sinon je le ferais. Je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de le faire par lui-même...

-I-Il n'acceptera jamais de...

-Il n'a pas le choix, Gwendolyn, il n'a pas l'once d'un choix...

-Tu es affreux, sanglota Gwen.

Habituellement Gwen était forte, elle ne laissait jamais ses émotions prendre le dessus mais elle était si effrayée, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait failli être violée et tuée, ce soir et c'est sûrement ce qui allait se produire.

Elle ne se coucherait pas dans son lit ce soir, elle mourrait probablement. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça et la mort sera si paisible...

-Tue-moi, murmura Gwen.

-Trop facile, rit Harry, tu ne mourras pas. Du moins, pas maintenant.

Harry lâcha les cheveux de Gwen et elle tomba sans grâce au sol, les yeux rouges, le nez coulant et la tête tapante.

-GWEEEN!

Un cri résonna dans la nuit, un cri qui fit réagir Gwen, elle roula sur le dos et aperçût dans les airs, à travers la fenêtre cassée une figure rouge et bleu.

-Peter, murmura t-elle de manière presque inaudible, Peter, tue-moi, pitié...Fais-le si tu m'aimes.

Mais...Harry l'entendit et Peter l'entendit, faisant sourire le premier et dévastant le deuxième. Gwen voulait en finir avec la vie à cause de Harry et ça, Peter ne le laisserait pas passer !

Peter plaça ses pieds devant lui, prêt à frapper Harry de toutes ses forces, il ne voyait plus son ami, il ne voyait plus le gobelin, il ne voyait même plus un être humain. Il voyait un monstre. Un monstre qui tentait de lui enlever sa raison de vivre.

-HARRY ! Rugit Peter se rapprochant de plus en plus de Harry.

Harry l'observait s'enrager avec une satisfaction inouïe, il étira ses lèvres en un sourire long et se mit à rire, tandis qu'il attrapa de nouveau la masse de cheveux de Gwen, et à quelques secondes avant que les pieds de Peter entre en contact avec le corps de Harry, Harry mit Gwen devant lui.

L'impact coupa le souffle à Gwen et Peter tenta de replier ses jambes contre lui.

Harry se décala et Gwen tomba avec Peter au dessus d'elle.

Il tomba au dessus d'elle et se releva immédiatement, à genoux près d'elle.

Il passa un bras derrière son dos et derrière ses genoux, il la souleva délicatement et s'enfuit à travers l'appartement.

Il entra dans la première chambre qu'il trouva et allongea Gwen sur le lit. Il aurait voulu s'occuper plus d'elle, mais il se contenta de lancer une toile contre la fenêtre et enferma Gwen, faisant à la porte de la chambre le même sort qu'à la fenêtre.

-Tu penses pouvoir la protéger comme ça ? Demanda la voix d'Harry, au bord de l'amusement, de toute façon, je me suis déjà assez amusé avec elle, alors…À ton tour de devenir mon jouet…

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

-Je me suis juste un peu amusé, murmura Harry en esquissant un sourire.

-Je te jure que je vais te tuer…

-Peter…Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, en as-tu vraiment envie ?

-is ...

-Tu veux réellement tuer ton meilleur ami ?

-Tu as touchés à Gwen, tu lui as fais du mal…

-Peter, voyons, tu imagines bien que ça ne va pas fonctionner comme ça…

-Je t'emmerde.

-Oui. C'est normal. Dis-moi…Que serais-tu prêt à faire pour garder Gwen en sécurité pour toujours ?

-N'importe quoi.

-Y compris, renoncer à Spider-Man ?

-is ...

-Au début, je pensais te forcer à torturer Gwen, mais…Ça m'a rappelé un film d'horreur que j'avais vu, plus jeune…Et ça m'a donné envie de vomir, la torture, ça ne se fait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que de bonté, Harry.

-Je sais, plaisanta le jeune hériter, mais…Il y a forcément un prix à payer, Peter.

-Spider-Man?

-ton Seng Seng ... Tout sonne.

-Tu veux, ma vie...

-Je veux ton pouvoir de régénération, Peter…

-Ça ne marchera pas, Harry. Je te l'ai déjà dis, et puis, tu as vus ce qui est arrivé lorsque tu t'es injecté le venin d'araignée…

-Sauf que j'ai une hypothèse…L'unique raison pour laquelle le venin ne fonctionne pas sur quelqu'un d'autre est parce que l'ADN de Richard Parker, ton père, est dans les araignées, et seul quelqu'un de sa lignée, donc toi, peut bien réagir au venin. Mais maintenant que le venin a fusionné avec toi, ton sang, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas fonctionner, hum ?

-Ça ne marchera pas Harry…

-Donne-moi ton sang…

-Si je te donne mon sang, ça va définitivement te tuer, Harry, ça ne va p…

Harry n'écouta rien, il sortit une seringue du petit tiroir de son planeur sur lequel il était et piqua Peter, prenant un premier échantillon de sang, il sourit à Peter :

-Ne bouge pas…Ou Gwen en subira les conséquences.

-Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de toi, cracha Peter.

Harry plaça directement la seringue sur une des veines de son cou, le reste de son corps étant protégé par son armure, il l'inséra et cligna des yeux.

Pendant les dix premières secondes, rien ne se passa, Harry ne sentit aucune différence, mais soudainement, son ventre s'enflamma violement, Harry mordit sa lèvre et commença à se gratter le cou, il se racla la gorge une première fois, puis une deuxième, il porta une main à sa gorge et prit un grand souffle difficile, il lança un regard mortifié à Peter et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Mais il n'y parvint pas, comme lorsque des personnes font de graves réactions allergiques, il continua à se gratter le cou fortement, avec ses ongles fourchues et salies, il commença à prendre des respirations de plus en plus courtes, il regarda Peter de nouveau puis le sol, puis la porte de la chambre, son regard devint sombre :

-Je…Je…Je ne mourrais p…pas avant…de t'avoir…fait…souffrir, réussit-il à haleter.

Harry défonça la porte, Gwen était juste derrière elle, elle recula, les yeux écarquillés et exorbités, Harry continua de prendre ses respirations courtes, Gwen agrippa un trophée appartenant à Flash et le frappa de toute sa force contre le crâne de Harry, celui-ci n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses respirations n'étaient plus courtes, elles étaient inexistantes. Il émit des bruits rauque du fond de sa gorge, il ne pouvait plus produire un seul son, ses cordes vocales était éteintes. Il n'avait plus d'oxygène.

-Je ...T-Te..Haïs, Peter Parker.

Ça aurait pu être ses dernières paroles ou ses derniers volontés de vouloir exprimer sa haine envers Peter, mais Harry agrippa Gwen par le poignet et l'envoya, sans effort contre le mur, Peter tira une toile pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le mur, elle atterrit sur le lit, décoiffée et à bout de souffle, elle regarda Peter et son regard voyagea vers Harry qui s'écroula sur le sol, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ouverts, il lança un regard à Gwen, puis un dernier regard à Peter avant de se figer, ses yeux verts ouverts fixés vers Peter.

Peter ne put s'en empêcher, il sentit un sanglot remonter le long de sa gorge et se dirigea vers Gwen, la serrant contre lui.

Encore un mort à ajouter à la liste de Spider-Man. Même si Harry avait essayé de tuer Gwen, même si il avait essayé de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Son meilleur ami était au fond de son Bouffon Vert de l'enfer et il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué, parce qu'il était Spider-Man. Harry Osborn, son meilleur ami, était mort à cause de son propre sang.

-Il était victime de sa propre folie, Peter, murmura Gwen contre son cou, il aurait finit par se tuer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je suis désolé…

-Tu es en vie, murmura Peter.

Il fit une pause laissant un nouveau sanglot le traverser et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa raison de vivre.

-…C'est tout ce qui compte, termina Peter laissant une dernière larme couler et tomber sur le cuir chevelu de Gwen.

-On va tout affronter ensemble, Peter. Je te le promets. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Jamais.

-Gwen, souffla doucement Peter, la voix brisée, je suis censé être le héro mais j'ai…J'ai tellement peur. J'ai besoin d'un pilier, j'ai besoin de…

-Je serais ton pilier, Peter. Je te le promets.

- Gwen, tu n'as pas besoin de devenir mon pilier. Tu l'es déjà. Si tu venais à disparaître, je m'écroulerais. Je suis tellement inutile sans toi…

-Tu ne t'écrouleras jamais, Peter. Tu es _l'espoir._

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle ne va pas mourir, elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle sera toujours là, elle ne lui dit pas car elle n'en sait rien. Mais il y a une seule chose qu'elle sait, sans aucun doute :

Peter est son espoir, à elle et Spider-Man est l'espoir de New York City. Et ça, pour toujours.

* * *

Et oui. Harry meurt par sa propre faute, et malgré tout, Peter pleure, car il a encore perdu un être cher. La vie de Spider-Man n'est pas facile.

«Tu veux être le héros? Maintenant, tu dois payer le prix ».

Cette phrase de Electro veut tout dire, The Amazing Spider-Man était tellement réaliste. Même si la fin est affreuse, elle est réaliste et c'est ce qui fait de ce film un des film les plus génial que je n'ai jamais vu. :D

Voilà. Prochain chapitre c'est l'épilogue. Et oui. Ça passe vite :D

Mais rien est dit que je ne fasse d'alterna Ending, même si je suis tellement fier de ma fin que je ne sais pas comment faire quelque chose de mieux. C :

Heu…À moins que je tue Peter et que je fasse Gwen tomber amoureuse de Harry ?

Quelqu'un est intéressé, je pense que je vais vous donner plusieurs choix d'Alternate Ending. Dîtes-moi ce qui vous intéresse :

1- Peter meurt ( lors de la deuxième bataille à la tour de l'horloge ) et Gwen apprend à vivre avec Harry, et même à l'aimer, malgré qu'il ait tué son amour de toujours.

2- Début de ma fiction, lorsque Peter arrive pour récupérer Gwen dans la tour de l'horloge ( chapitre 4) Harry a quelque chose en réserve pour Peter. Le symbiote. La chose prend possession de Peter sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Peter devient agressif et violent, même envers Gwen et Tante May, et Gwen commence à avoir peur de son Bugboy. Et Harry est là…Pour la protéger et la rassurer.

3- Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas Harry qui est malade mais Gwen. Donc TASM est réécrit, la petite amie de Peter est Mary-Jane et sa meilleure amie d'enfance revient en ville, porteuse d'une

maladie héréditaire que portait George Stacy. Peut-être que dans cette version, le sang de Peter ne tuera pas…On verra. Et donc Peter serait confronter à un choix : Lui donner son sang dans la possibilité de la tuer ou la laisser mourir à petit feu ?

Bon voilà, chaque Alternate Ending prendrai une dizaine de chapitre, bien plus long, que ceux de cette fiction. Mais bon. J'ai beaucoup de projets en cours, alors l'Alternate Ending n'est pas pour maintenant. Désolé ! )

Laissez des reviews, ça fait plaisir !

Emma.


	7. Chapter 7 : Épilogue

**7.Épilogue**

Les pieds de Gwen tombaient dans le vide se balançant doucement au rythme du vent calme et paisible de New York. Ses fesses étaient sur la barre de son escalier de secours et elle faisait dos à son immeuble regardant le monde, ses mains tenaient la barre où elle était assise et elle souffla de bonheur dans l'air encore chaud de la fin de l'été.

Les évènements de cet été faisait partit de son passé, elle ne voulait plus y penser, elle avait déjà trop pleurer pour Harry et pour Flash. Mais surtout elle avait pleuré pour Peter, son Peter, qui depuis l'enterrement de Harry, ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles, ignorant ses appels et tous ses messages jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'il s'est effondré en larmes et en sang sur son balcon, à cause de la mort d'une petite fille d'à peine 6 ans qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Elle l'avait soigné et rassuré et il a promis de ne plus jamais s'éloigner d'elle, mais Gwen avait compris. La mort de Harry l'avait profondément blessé malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était son meilleur ami.

Mais maintenant, il était temps de passer à autre chose, d'aller en Angleterre, avec Peter.

Les cheveux dorés de Gwen, autrefois long, lui arrivaient désormais au menton en une coupe au carré splendide qui lui donnait un air strict mais sexy. Ses courts cheveux volèrent sur ses joues pâles.

Elle tenait dans sa main droite le scanneur de police de son père, l'équipe de police n'avait pas osé le leur reprendre après la mort du Capitaine Stacy.

_« À toutes les unités, le feu a été éteint, Spider-Man a sauvé toutes les personnes présentes dans l'immeuble, le bilan est de seulement 5 blessés et aucun mort. Merci Spidey ! »_

Gwen sourit en entendant les exploits de son petit-ami et passa une mèche de cheveux lui obstruant la vue derrière son oreille gauche.

Gwen avait voulu en faire cadeau à Peter, mais elle n'a pas se résoudre à le faire, c'était l'une de ses seules choses qui lui restaient de son père. Elle voulait le garder, et puis Peter avait déjà son propre scanner.

Après l'épisode « Rhino », le nouveau Capitaine de la police avait fait cadeau d'un scanner à Spider-Man, afin qu'il soit au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la ville.

Peter avait son scanner et Gwen le sien.

Elle imaginait son père, dans son uniforme, allumant son scanner, se préparant à sauver des vies et une larme roula sur sa joue, le complexe d'Œdipe était vrai.

L'homme de sa vie était définitivement comme son père.

Prêt à tout pour aider les gens.

Gwen aussi voulait être comme cela, elle voulait être courageuse, elle voulait être brave, elle voulait s'élancer dans les flammes sans réfléchir pour sauver le petit garçon du feu, elle voulait plonger dans l'eau glacée pour aider la petite-fille, elle voulait ressembler aux deux hommes de sa vie.

Elle se sacrifierait à n'importe quel prix pour les gens qu'elle aiment, mais pour les innocents aussi.

Et sans superpouvoirs, sans insigne, juste avec sa bravoure et son courage.

Et ça, c'est ce qui faisait _**le charme de Gwen.**_

Fin.

* * *

J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews pour cette petite histoire, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci :3

Je ne suis pas encore sûr de faire un Alternate Ending, mais je pense à environ 75 % à le faire. Quelque chose ou Harry aurait détruit Peter et forcer Gwen à être sienne. Quelque chose de sadique.

Mais je ne sais pas si cette version sera écrite car si je veux respecter la personnalité d'Harry, il est fou, il pourrait torturer Gwen, la violer et pleins de trucs et c'est assez éprouvant à écrire comme à lire. (Si c'est bien écrit).

C'est à travailler. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, évidement.

Merci encore pour votre soutient. Je vous aime beaucoup 3. Passez voir régulièrement mon profil pour voir quand la suite sera posté.

En attendant, j'ai une autre fiction de Spider-Man :

Le tisseur de toile : Une sombre lune d'hiver.

Allez-y faire un tour.

Merci encore.

Emma.


End file.
